Teenage Drama
by whitewolf1123
Summary: Ryohas just transferred in. He's top of the class, a total punk, and did we mention a horn dog? Oh yeah, he's bi too. Can someone from Konoha capture his heart and put an end to his player days? Contains lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own oc Ryo

Chapter 1: Welcome to Konoha High!

Konoha High was a well known school. Its students were top of the line and most of them went on to be famous scholars. Most of them. Students from other villages came to study here as well. Like the boy from Suna standing in Tsunade's office. She was the Headmistress and this boy was transferring in. She read over his paperwork carefully.

"It says hear that you were the top of your class, Ryoma."

"I was," The boy replied. He had a low voice that seemed to hum through the air.

"May I ask why you transferred?"

He shrugged, "I got bored. Wanted a change."

"I see." She studied the boy. He had short spiked black hair and the purest blue eyes you could ever find. He wore a mesh short sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. There was a chain hanging from them on his left hip. He had several ear piercings and an eyebrow ring. Little punk. He did not look like he was the top of his class, that was certain.

Someone knocked on the door and Naruto came in.

"Whadaya want, Grandma?" The boy was blond and blue-eyed. He had an orange t-shirt on and khaki shorts.

"Naruto." She greeted him through grit teeth. "This is Ryoma Karsha. He's a transfer student and I want you to show him around."

"Do I have ta?" He whined.

"You get out of classes for doing it," She told him.

"Alright! Let's go, Ryoma!"

"Just Ryo, please," Ryo said.

"Ryo it is! And I'm Naruto Uzumaki," He said as they walked out of the office.

Naruto was going on and on about the school. Ryo really wasn't listening. He was too enticed with the blond's looks. He was an attractive boy, no doubt. Maybe a little too hyper for Ryo. Yeah, Ryo likes boys…and girls for that matter. Yeah, Ryo's bi.

"Uh…Ryo?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Ryo snapped out of his fantasizing about Naruto.

"You were completely spaced out right there. You okay?"

"Oh I'm just fine." He said teasingly and took a step closer. "Are you okay?"

Naruto laughed and put his hands behind his head, "Yeah I'm good. Anyway this is the gym…"

Naruto blabbed on. Ryo found himself fantasizing again. Naruto had such a feminine figure. If it wasn't for his self control, Ryo would have already pinned the blond to a wall and started making out with him. People around? Screw that. Ryo was not the shy type. He had no issues with PDA. (public display of affection, for those who don't kno :D)

They walked around the school for a couple of hours and then Naruto turned to him.

"It's lunch. Let's go to the caf!"

"Sure."

"You can meet all my friends." Naruto led the way. Ryo checked out his ass for the umpteenth time. The cafeteria was huge. Naruto walked to a table in the far corner. A bunch of kids sat around there that Naruto introduced. "These are my friends. This is Sasuke."

A sexy raven haired boy looked up and then away, uninterested. Ryo liked him. He wore a black tee and black shorts.

"That's Shikamaru." A boy with long hair pulled back nodded. He had on a grey wife beater and jeans. He was hot.

"That's Sakura."

"Hiya!" A pinky said. She was wearing a red sundress that hugged her body. She wasn't very curvy or busty but she was cute.

"There's Lee."

"Nice to meet you!" A boy wearing a ridiculous green jumper said. He was NOT attractive.

"That's Neji."

"Hello," A long haired boy said. He wore a long sleeved white shirt and jeans. Ryo wanted to run his fingers through his beautiful hair.

"This is Tenten."

"Hey!" A girl with buns said. She wore a pink tank and dark blue shorts.

"That's Ino."

A blond girl winked at Ryo. She had on a low cut purple tank and short jean shorts. Slut, Ryo thought. Then again, he was pretty much a slut too, so who was he to judge?

"This is Kiba."

"What's up?" A brunette said. He had on a grey wife beater and tight black jeans. He had a great ass and nice looking face.

"There's Shino."

A boy with sunglasses on nodded at him. He had a grey hoodie on and jeans. Kid looked kind of boring, but Ryo could make any situation fun.

"That's Chouji."

A chubby kid said hi through a mouth of food.

"And this is Hinata."

"H-hi," the girl said quiet. She was very cute. She wore a baggy sweater and grey jeans. Ryo thought her and Neji must be related.

"Hey, Naruto who's the knew…?" A boy in a black hoodie and jeans walked up and then stopped talking as he saw Ryo. "Ryo?"

"Hey, Kankuro," Ryo said.

"What're you doing here?" Kankuro asked.

"I transferred in."

"No shit? Didn't think you'd ever leave Suna High. You were top of the class, man. Why the change?"

"I got bored."

"Man, that's so like you."

Temari and Gaara followed next. Temari had an off the shoulders white top and a pink skirt on while Gaara was punked out as usual. He wore a dark red wife beater and skinny jeans. He had a chain hanging from his studded belt to his back pocket.

"Ryo? How's it going?" Temari asked.

"Same old shit different day. You?"

"Good."

"Hang on…" Naruto said. "You guys know each other??"

"Dobe. They all lived in Suna. Of course they know each other," Sasuke said.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto yelled back at him.

Ryo liked this school. It had so many hot guys and chicks in it. This would be way more fun than Suna. He couldn't wait.

**That's it for chap one. Here's a fair warning: THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN DETAILED SEX! Yes, yoai also. Don't want to read that? Then stop right here! Please review, cuz I like those. If you want to see Ryo with someone in particular tell me through review. Who will Ryo end up with???? Even I don't know yet. Any suggestions???? Well, thanks for reading chap one! Chap 2 soon! Oh yeah, in a couple of chapters, the characters will be playing 7 minutes in heaven. Any suggestions for pairings in the closet? Tell me about them and maybe I'll do it! Okay, if it's a good one, I'll definitely do it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2. Flirt

The next morning, Ryo woke early for school. 6AM was a beastly hour for any 17-year-old. It sucked. He got out of bed and noticed a slight problem. Ah the morning. He remembered his dream quite vividly. No wonder why he had a hard on.

**Dream**

"Ryo-kun…" Naruto sat on the edge of the bed. His finger was pressed to his lips. His shirt hung loosely off his shoulders and his boxers were hanging low on his body. Ryo grinned. Then another voice spoke.

"Ryo, pay attention to _me_." Ryo turned around. Sasuke lay on another bed behind him. His legs were spread wide and he gazed at Ryo through them. He was shirtless with only his boxers on. Ryo's grin only widened.

"Over her Ryo-kun," two girl voices said behind him. He turned again. Naruto was gone. Sakura and Ino kneeled on the bed in front of him facing each other. Sakura was in frilly pink lingerie and Ino wore white lacey lingerie. They were touching each other and kissing. Ryo almost drooled. Just as he reached the edge of the bed, his fucking alarm clock went off.

**End Dream**

"Mother fucker…." Ryo groaned. "What a good dream…" He relieved himself then got into the shower. He let the cold water run over his body to help get rid of the dream. He wouldn't care, but if he went to school with a hard on, he'd definitely ruin his chances with anybody. He dressed in his usual skinny jeans. Today he wore a black t-shirt and zip-up hoodie. He left his apartment and got in his truck. That was his baby. He loved that truck. Ever done it in the bed of a truck? Ryo recommends it.

Ryo got to the school relatively early. He found Naruto and the gang at their usual table in the caf.

"Hey, Ryo! Just in time!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yeah? For what?" Ryo asked slightly groggily.

"We're gonna have a party! You're invited!"

"Nice. When is it?"

"It'll be tomorrow night. Since it's the weekend and all, we don't haveta worry about getting' shit faced!" Naruto exclaimed pumping a fist in the air.

"Cool. Where is it?"

"My place. I'll give you directions," Naruto said as he jotted it down and gave the paper to Ryo.

"You're not that far from me. I'll be there."

"Yeah!" Ino and Sakura high-fived each other. Ryo grinned.

"Be there at 7, kay?" Naruto said.

"Sure," Ryo agreed. Then the bell rang. "See you at lunch." They departed.

Ryo's first class was math. He walked in and talked to his teacher, who was wicked hot. Kakashi was his name. Ryo would not mind being expelled for him. Not at all. He was told where to sit and went over there. Soon after, Sasuke walked in and sat down right next to him. The raven didn't even seem to notice him.

"You're Sasuke, right?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to the party?"

"Probably."

"Do you guys have these parties often?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke seemed to like one word answers. Apparently he didn't like Ryo. Every attempt he made at conversation was easily shot down. The kid barely talked. Ryo liked his lovers to be loud. Maybe he was in bed, just not at school. Ryo would definitely like to find out.

Kakshi called on him for an answer. "The sqaure root of 5," Ryo answered.

"Very good. But that doesn't excuse the fact that you're daydreaming in my class, Karsha," He scolded.

Hell, that man could scold Ryo all night long. Ryo wouldn't mind being the catcher for him, either. Don't know what that means? Forget about it then.

"Sorry," he said and focused on the board.

Class finally ended and Ryo moved on. He went to his science lab next. He was taking chemistry this year so the seats were lab benches. Two to a table. He wondered who he'd be sitting with. His teacher was a babe. Kurenai pointed to a table in back and told him to sit. He recognized the girl he sat with as Ino. Nice. He could flirt with her and she'd probably do it right back.

"Hey, Ryo," she smiled at him.

"Hey, you," he said. Ino was in a white mini skirt today and an off the shoulder shirt. "I must say, you look hot today."

She gigled, "And I didn't yesterday?"

"Of course you did. I just didn't want to tint that porcelain skin of yours red with all your friends around."

Her face flushed as she giggled again.

"See? I already did it. And I didn't even have to touch you."

She raised her hands to her face, "You're bad news, aren't you?" Then she removed her hands.

"Well if you want me to stop, I will," Then he got close and whispered in her ear, "Of course, if you blush with just my words, think of what my touch could do." He backed off to see a huge smile on her face.

"Did you ever think maybe I want someone who's bad news?" She teased right back.

"Ooh. Didn't expect that from you."

"Flirting works both ways, Ryo," she winked.

"Yamanaka, Karsha, be quiet," Kurenai yelled.

Damn did Ryo love a dominant woman. Kurenai was probably a fox in the sack. Class went on like that. They talked, got yelled at, talked some more. It was fun.

The rest of Ryo's morning classes were pretty uneventful. Kiba and Shino were in one with him, but those guys seemed straight as a board. That sucked, because Ryo found Kiba very appealing. Kiba had that wild air about him. It made Ryo want to nibble on him.

Hinata was in a class with him too, but she was way to shy to start flirting with so soon in the game.

Ryo went to lunch and found the gang. He sat down and, almost immediately, Ino was next to him. She flirted the whole lunch, but Ryo was focused more on the guys than her. He was very interested in them. With Ino, he just wanted a good fuck. She seemed the type to give it, too. He did not care for her personality whatsoever.

"Yo, Ryo!" Naruto was yelling his name.

"Yeah?"

"You're spacin' again, man. Do you do that a lot?"

"He did it all the time at Suna," Temari said. "Fantasizing again, Ryoryo-chan?"

"Darlin' when you're around how can I not?" He smiled at her.

She laughed, "Never gets old huh, babe?"

"BABE??!!???" Ino, Naruto, and practically everyone else yelled.

"It's her nickname for me," Ryo said.

"One of many," Temari shrugged.

"Oh. So you aren't dating?" Naruto asked.

"Nah. Temari and I go way back. Right, Mariri?"

"Of course, Yoyo," she insulted. (Yoyo. Comes from R_yo_ or a toy. She's calling him a toy, or tool. Get it? Haha, a pun.)

"Riri," he said. (Riri. Comes from Tema_ri_ or retard. Riri, is another way of calling a friend retarded. Haha, another pun!)

"Slut!" She insulted.

"Bitch!" He retorted.

"Ass-fucker!" She said.

"Dike!" He said.

They busted out laughing.

"Don't worry, that's normal for them," Gaara told the others. Kankuro just nodded.

"Awe man!" Naruto whined. "Lunch is almost over! Now we gotta sit through more boring classes."

"Yeah but just think about tomorrow!" Kiba threw an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "We're gonna party it up and get drunk!"

"Yeah!" Naruto said.

Ryo couldn't wait. He hadn't been able to drink in a while. He just didn't get the chance to. Maybe he'd make a move on the blond. Who knows.

**Chapter 2 done. What did you think? Remember, if you want to see Ryo with anybody in particular just ask. And I still don't know who he should fall in love with. Let's see some reviews, people. Those are good and they make me want to keep writting. Next chap is the party...I wonder what games they'll play??? Heh heh heh! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3. 7 Minutes in Heaven

It was already 6, so Ryo jumped in the shower. He decided to wear his skinny jeans with the tears in the knees and a black wife beater. He grabbed his car keys and left his apartment. He drove off after quickly reading the instructions again. He reached Naruto's place in ten minutes. He could hear the voices inside so he knocked on the door.

Naruto opened it with a huge grin on his face. "Hey, come in, Ryo!"

Ryo could smell alcohol on Naruto's breath. Guess the party already started. Ryo smiled and followed Naruto in. Everybody was there. They were sitting around a living room just big enough to fit them all. There was alcohol everywhere as well as giant bowls of assorted snacks. Ryo sat on the arm of the couch next to Temari. She handed Ryo a Sam Adams. (The best brand of beer in my opinion :D)

"Boston Lager?" Ryo looked at the bottle. "One of my favorites." He opened it and took a swig. Now this was a beer.

"Allright!" Naruto shouted with a beer in his hand. "Now that we're all here, it's time to play!"

Everyone cheered. Ryo was utterly confused.

"Play what? Drinking games?" He asked.

"Oh no," Naruto answered. "It's tradition to play 7 Minutes in Heaven!"

Ryo smirked, "This should be fun. But why only 7?"

"Have you seen how many people are here? If we played 27 minutes long, we'd be here well into tomorrow," Temari said.

"Since you're the new guy," Sakura said, "You should go first!"

"Fine by me." There are several ways to play this game. First of all, there was the time limit. Some people played for 27 minutes, while others played for only 7. You could use an empty bottle and spin, ending up with whoever the bottle's top poinst to; everyone writes something random on paper, puts it in a hat or bowl, one draws, and end up with the person who wrote the paper; or you just write your fucking name on the paper and draw. That was easiest, after all. That's what they did. Well, Naruto had done it.

Naruto handed Ryo the bowl of paper. He stuck his hand in there and pulled out a piece. He studied it a minute, "It says Gaara."

Gaara stood up and walked to the closet. Everyone ooed and awed. Ryo gave them a flashy smile and thumbs up. They laughed. He stood and followed Gaara. The door was shut behind him.

The closet was dark. Ryo blinked a few times before finally adjusting to the light. Gaara was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He stared at Ryo.

"Don't worry, Gaara. I wont try anything with you. Don't wanna open old wounds, right?" Ryo said watching the red head. By 'old wounds' he meant their past relationship. Of course, Ryo had managed to fuck it up when Gaara found him with another boy from their school. It ended badly and Gaara dumped him. Ryo didn't blame him, though. Hell, he would have done the same.

"Come here, Ryo," Gaara comanded. Ryo stood his ground for only a second, then walked over to the boy. While Ryo enjoyed being the pitcher, he really liked it when Gaara pitched to him. If Gaara told him to jump up and down on one foot while sqwauking like a bird, he probobly would. Gaara ran a hand across Ryo's cheek.

"Gaara what are...?" But he couldn't finish. Gaara grabbed Ryo's arms and pulled him close. His lips crashed against Ryo's in brutal force. It was a kiss they had often shared in the past. Ryo liked rough lovers, and Gaara had been one of the best. Their tongues entertwined and danced around each other like eels. Gaara was the one to break it as his lips traveled along Ryo's jaw and down his neck. Ryo held on to Gaara's waist and sighed.

"I just wanted to taste you again," He said right before licking Ryo's neck. He stopped everything and moved away.

Ryo wiped the spit off, even though he loved the feel of it, "You're a prick."

Gaara shrugged. The remaining five minutes or so took very long to pass by. Finally the door opened and Naruto was standing there. "Hey guys, they're naked," he told the group. A loud WHAAAAT??? sounded.

Ryo came out, "No we aren't. He's fucking with you."

Several disappointed sighs went off. The girls, no doubt. Temari drew next. She ended up with Naruto, who cheered of course. Temari sighed and followed the blond in the closet. There was a loud bang followed by Temari shouting, "Naruto, get off me!" and another thump-like noise. Everyone laughed when they walked out. Naruto was sporting a red hand mark on his cheek and a huge smile. Temari was fuming. Shikamaru drew next and got thrown in the closet with Chouji. They just talked in there. Ino drew next. She stared at her paper.

"What's the matter, pig, can't read?" Sakura asked.

"Well have you seen Naruto's handwritting, Billboard Brow?"

"It's not that bad..." Naruto pouted.

"You read it then!" Ino shoved the paper into his hand.

"Thats an easy one. It's Ryo!" Naruto said putting the paper back in the bowl and mixing it.

Ino's smile couldn't get bigger. She literally skipped to the closet. Ryo got up with his hands in his pockets and followed her there. Again, the door shut behind him. He didn't even get the chance to adjust his eyes before Ino had glomped him. She pressed her lips lightly against his in a short peck.

Ryo smiled, "Call that a kiss?"

"No. How 'bout this?" She stood on her toes to kiss him again. This time it held desire with a lot of tongue. The girl could kiss, no doubt. She'd probably had a lot of practice at it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"How was that?" She said after breaking it.

"A lot better. I think we should practice it some more," He said cooly.

"I agree," she said and they kissed again. Hell, they made-out the entire 7 minutes. They had stopped right before Naruto burst through the door.

"Awe man...you're not doing anything," Naruto whined, beer in hand.

"Correct. We aren't currently doing anything," Ryo said as he walked out.

"She a good kisser?" He asked Ryo.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Hell yeah, that's why I asked!"

They sat down. It was Naruto's turn to draw. He got Sakura. She hesitantly followed him in. Again there was screaming and thumps. Naruto came out with a hand mark on the other side of his cheek. Everyone laughed. Tenten went and got Shino. They disappeared into the closet. Tenten was blushing when she walked out. Everyone ooed at her. She told them to shut it. Sasuke was up next.

"Damn it, Naruto. Ino was right. What is this shit, chicken scratch?"

Naruto snatched the paper and grinned. "Ryo."

Ryo stood, "Damn am I popular!" He walked over to the closet and turned to Sasuke. "Coming?"

"Hn." Sasuke stood and grumpily walked over. Naruto shut them in.

They leaned on opposite walls. Sasuke just ignored him, as usual.

"So, Sauske, What type of girls are you into?"

"I'm not."

"Ah. So what type of guys are you into?"

Sasuke twitched, "I'm not gay."

Ryo put his hands up in defense, "Far be it from me to judge you."

"I said I'm not gay."

"And I said I'm not judging. It's cool if you're into guys."

"I'm not."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. Being gay is normal, trust me."

Sasuke bolted and pinned Ryo to the wall. "You're not listening. I'm. Not. Gay."

Ryo took this as an opportunity to kiss him. It was only a peck because Sasuke stepped back immediately.

"You may think you're not gay, but I know I'm into guys."

Sasuke walked back as Ryo walked forward. Finally Sasuke hit the wall. Ryo rested a hand on it next to his head.

He leaned in, "Right now, I'm feeling _very_ gay, and I've got my eyes on one gorgeous raven haired boy." He ran his hand through aforementioned raven hair. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against Sasuke's again. He held Sasuke in place so he couldn't run.

Sasuke was going to kill this boy. Maybe. He struggled at first...then stopped. Ryo's lips were soft. His kiss was gentle. Wait. What the hell was Sasuke doing?! Letting another boy kiss him? It wasn't any kiss either, but Sasuke's first. Actually, the peck before had been his first. A boy took his first kiss. Holy fuck. He _liked_ it.

When Sasuke didn't fight back anymore, Ryo opened his mouth and licked Sasuke's lip, begging for entrance. Without thinking, Sasuke opened his mouth. Ryo's tongue slid against his. He tasted like beer. It was a good taste. Sasuke didn't know what he was doing, so he copied Ryo. He slid his toungue around Ryo's.

Ryo leaned his body against Sasuke's. He was warm and it was odly comfortable. He grabbed some of Sasuke's hair and pulled his head back, breaking the kiss. Ryo began to kiss Sasuke's neck. Sasuke closed his eyes. It felt good. Amazing, even. Finally their lips crashed together again.

Strangely, Sasuke found himself wanting more. He wraped his arms around the boy's waist, resting his hands on his lower back.

When the kiss broke, Ryo just held him and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I want you," he whispered into his ear.

Sasuke was speechless. Ryo pulled away. It suddenly got very cold. The door swung open at that moment.

Naruto shrugged. "I didn't expect to find anything. Sasuke's too much of a tight-ass." Ryo walked out first and Sasuke followed. Naruto noticed a red spot forming on his neck. "What. The hell is that?" Naruto pointed.

"What?" Sasuke said raising a hand to his neck.

"That, would be a hickey," Ryo said and took his seat. He picked up his beer and took a swig.

"Holy shit! Sauske you're into guys?!!?" Everyone yelled.

"NO!" His cool demeanor gone now.

"Then...Ryo...is gay?" Ino asked disappointedly.

"Actually, I'm bi," Ryo said.

"That's hot," Tenten, Sakura, and Ino said.

Like he'd thought before. This was going to be fun. The party went well into the morning and everyone ended up sleeping there. Most of them were drunk of their asses.

**Chapter 3 End. Thanks as always, guys. And let's get some more reviews on here, okay? Seriously. I like reviews. I give them sometimes, so you should too! Please???**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4. Date

The next morning, Everyone woke up around the same time. Several people woke with hangovers, including Sasuke. After his intense make-out session with Ryo he began to chug down drinks like there was no tomorrow.

"Here," Ryo handed him a black coffee. He had made a lot for everyone. "It'll help. And these." He gave Sasuke some tylenol. He took them gladly. His head pounded. Ryo walked off to deliver more coffee and Sasuke found himself staring at the boy. What the heck was wrong with him? He's not a fag...right? Of course he wasn't. This was all Ryo's fault. Yeah. That was it.

"I'm leaving," Sasuke stood.

"Still need a ride, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him.

"No. I'll walk," He set his mug on the table.

"I'll give you a ride, Sasuke," Ryo said.

"No," Sasuke shut him down.

"Come on. It'll be a good chance to get to know the town better," Ryo asked again.

"Sasuke, just take the ride," Naruto said. "It's a two and a half mile way. You'll be walking for hours."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

Ryo smiled. "Naruto, want me to come back or should I just head home?"

"Go home. I want to sleep all day. Now that I think about it, all of you get out of my house. I'm going back to bed," he said.

Everyone said there good-byes and walked out. Sasuke followed Ryo to his truck. He stopped at the door.

"The truck wont bite, Sasuke," Ryo said getting in.

_'It's not the truck I'm worried about,'_ Sasuke thought and got in. Ryo started it and got going. Except for Sasuke's directions, it was pretty quiet.

"I want to take you out," Ryo said unexpectedly.

"What?"

"A date, Sasuke. I want to go on a date with you. Tonight."

"I don't think so..."

"If you want we can just say we're hanging out, okay?"

"I don't know."

"I know you enjoyed our kiss last night. So just say yes."

"..."

"Sasuke."

"...Alright."

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Fine. Turn here. It's the second on the right."

"Okay," Ryo smiled. He won. He pulled into the driveway. "Before you get out," he undid his buckle and leaned over to Sasuke. He put a hand on Sasuke's cheek and kissed him deeply and thoroughly. "I'll see you later," he smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke got out. Ryo pulled out of the driveway and sped off.

"Yes!" He said to himself. He got his first date in only three days since moving here. Tonight would be great. If he was lucky, he would _get lucky_. He went back to his apartment and spent the day doing nothing in particular. He did some workouts, watched some TV, went for a jog, and got ready. He got to Sasuke's at 7, like promised.

Sasuke was outside waiting. He was wearing some jeans with a baggy hoodie on. Ha! Did he think Ryo would rape him or something. Can't rape the willing, can you? Sasuke got in the car.

"Where are we going?" He asked once in.

"Have you seen the new X-Men movie?"

"No."

"Then we're going to the movies."

Great. A dark place that nobody else would be in since the movie had already been out for a while. Just great. They got there and got the tickets. Ryo payed for it. He even got some popcorn and drinks for the two. They went into the theater and sat in the back. Like Sasuke had thought, nobody else was in the theater. Nobady came in late, either.

Ryo put an arm around Sasuke. He didn't even use the 'yawn move.' He was too confident. He just did it and leaned over to Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head in time for the boy to kiss him.

"What...?"

"Did you think we'd actually _watch_ the movie?" Ryo asked before Sasuke could finish his sentence.

"...I guess not..."

"Then shut up," Ryo said before kissing the boy again. He held on to the back of his neck while kissing. Sasuke rested his hands on the boy's chest. He wore a mesh shirt today, and Sasuke could feel his toned abdomen under it. Ryo's free hand slid down Sasuke's chest then under his hoodie and shirt. Sasuke was built decently. The boy couldn't have had an ounce of fat on him.

Sasuke let out a slight gasp when Ryo began to rub and play with his nipples. Ryo kissed his neck and lifted Sasuke's shirt up to his collar bone. Ryo's kisses went lower until he reached Sasuke's nipple. He began to suck and lick it. Sasuke groaned quietly. Sasuke could feel his cock rubbing up against his pants.

Ryo must have known, because his hand slid slowly down Sasuke's chest to his stomach and rested on his groin. Ryo smiled as he moved his hand back and forth over the pants.

Sasuke groaned again. He wanted more but at the same time he didn't. He's NOT gay.

Without Sasuke knowing, Ryo undid his belt buckle and pants. He stroked Sasuke's cock teasingly. Sasuke gasped when he realized what was going on. Ryo's kisses trailed lower and lower until he finally got out of his seat and kneeled on the floor in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke was nervous, but didn't stop the boy.

Ryo licked the top of Sasuke's cock. Sasuke moaned. Then Ryo proceeded to lick it from the bottom up. Sasuke groaned before Ryo closed his mouth around it, taking it in deep. He was going slow, only teasing Sasuke.

"...Ryo..."

And that one word set Ryo into lover mode. He picked up his pace and sucked hard. Sasuke moaned. Ryo had been right. He would be a loud lover. Good. It wasn't long before Sasuke had cum. Instead of pulling away, Ryo gathered it all in his mouth.

Sasuke looked down at the boy who hadn't swallowed or spit it yet. Ryo kissed Sasuke again. The cum separated into both their mouths. Sasuke was both appauled and slightly turned on by it. He'd never tasted cum before, mainly because he wasn't gay. Yeah, he's still telling himself that. It was an aweful taste, yet arousing at the same time. Ryo pulled away and swallowed the rest of it. Sasuke swallowed what was in his mouth. Ryo came close again and licked Sasuke's lip. Aparently, he had some there. Sasuke blushed.

Ryo smiled, "You are so damn cute." Ryo sat back down. They were quiet as Sasuke buttoned his pants again.

"Um..."

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"Did, you want me to do that to you?" He blushed madly.

"You're too cute, y'know that? You don't have to if you don't want to," Ryo kissed him lightly. The rest of the movie was spent making out.

"So, do you want me to take you home, or do you want to come over to my house for a while," Ryo asked when the movie got out.

"Um...I don't know...I guess we can go to your place..." Sasuke hesitated.

"Okay." They got into the car and drove off. Ryo's place _was_ just a few minutes from Naruto's. Sasuke followed Ryo in. "Sit down. You want something to drink? I have soda and beer."

"I'll take the beer."

"Kay," Ryo walked out. When he came back in he had two beers in hand. He gave one to Sasuke who opened it and started to drink it. When he put it down Ryo sat next to him. He kissed Sasuke again then he pulled Sasuke over so he was strateling him. They made out more. Their hands roamed each other's bodies.

Ryo was slowly losing his control. He wanted this boy. He wanted him _now_. He moved and tossed Sasuke down on the couch then got on top of him and kissed him more fiercely than before. He began to grind his groin into Sasuke's.

"I want you so bad, Sasuke," Ryo panted. His control was quickly slipping.

"I..." Sasuke stuttered.

Ryo stared at him.

"I'm not...ready for this..."

Ryo stopped and got off him. He took a large swig from his beer.

"Ryo?" Sasuke sat up.

"If you're not ready than thats fine. I'll take you home, okay?" He sounded sincere. Sasuke nodded.

The ride seemed very long. It was quiet the entire way.

Sasuke reached for the door handle.

"Sorry I tried to push myself on you, Sasuke. Well, have a good night."

"Bye." He got out. Right after he closed the door, Ryo sped out of the driveway.

_Damn, what am I going to do about this?_ Ryo thought looking down at his bonner. _Doing it myself just wont be as satisfying now...Maybe a booty call? I do have Ino's number._ He got his cell and dialed Ino.

"Hello, Ryo," she answered cheerfully.

"I hope you don't mind me calling so late," He said.

"Not at all. What's up?"

"I have a bit of a problem that I'd rather someone else handle tonight."

"I get it. This is a booty call, huh?" She laughed.

"Would you be mad if I said yes?"

"No. Want me to come over?"

"Hell yes."

She lauhged again. "Be there in a few."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Bye." They hung up.

Ryo would get lucky tonight, even if it wasn't who he originally wanted. Who was he to bitch, he was going to get laid tonight.

**So, Sasuke thinks he's staright and Ryo is horny. At least Ryo didn't force himself on Sasuke. Yay for Ryo's control! Let's review people and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto.

**Sorry it's taken so long for the update! Don't be mad!**

Chapter 5. Screw Up

Ino was looking around the apartment after she was invited in. "Nice place!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks. Want something to drink? I've got..." A pair of lips interrupted Ryo. "Right down to it, huh?"

"Well, you said you needed some help. So I'm here to help," Ino had wrapped her arms around Ryo's neck. He wrapped his around her waist.

"And do I need help," Ryo pushed her against the wall and furiously kissed her. Their tongues played together needing each other. Wanting so much more. Ino tore off Ryo's shirt and caressed his muscles. Ryo follwed her example and took off hers. He enjoyed the black lacey bra that he had pictured in his dreams. Ino pushed them off the wall and Ryo led her to the bedroom. They didn't bother to break their kisses. They hit walls on their way. Finally, Ryo picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He walked the rest of the way occasionally stumbling or bumping a wall. Ryo put Ino onto the bed where she pulled him on top of her. The make-out continued. Finally Ryo undid her bra and worked on her jeans. Damn buttons always get in the way. He undid them and pulled them off fast. Ino reached for his pants, which came off slightly easier. Ryo teased Ino's thighs before stroking her clit. She let out a small moan. Ryo took off her panties and threw them on the floor.

Ryo trailed kisses from her jaw to her neck then to her chest. He sucked on each nipple before continuing his journey down. He kissed her lower tummy and went for her clit. He licked and kissed it, flicking his tongue. Ino let out another moan of pleasure, before she pulled him back up to her. She kissed him and flipped them over. She took off his boxers and did the same thing. She trailed kisses all the way down to his throbbing cock. She licked it and put it in her mouth. It was his turn to squirm.

Neither of them could take it much more. Ryo needed it, nedded it _now_. He grabbed Ino and flipped her over. After putting a condom on in record time, he carefully slid inside. Ino gasped in pleasure. He took it slow at first, so as not to hurt her.

"Uh..Ryo...faster...nn," Ino comanded. Ryo did not have a problem obeying. He picked up speed and rammed himself into her. Ino moaned loudly.

Ino hit her climax only a few minutes in. Ryo came seconds afterwards. Ryo pulled out of her panting. Ino was also trying to catch her breath. He threw the condom in the trash can and cleaned himself off with some tissues. Then he layed on his bed and wrapped an arm around Ino.

"Thanks," Ryo said when his breath came back.

"You're welcome. Just so you know, this doesn't mean we're dating," Ino said.

"I can live with that. This was a one time deal, right?"

"Oh, hell no. I'd do this again. If you ever need it just give me a call. I'll do the same with you."

"So we're fuck buddies?"

"I guess so."

"Now THAT is something I can definetly live with," He gave her a kiss and they took a nap together.

Ryo Woke up to the sound of running water. He had slept the whole night. Lazily he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. There Ino was, in his shower.

"Ryo, did I wake you?"

"Damn straight you did. How will you repay me?" He smiled.

"I can think of a few things. Wanna join me?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Ryo stepped into the shower with her. He pulled her soaking body to his and kissed her passionately. She leaned into the kiss and deepened it all the more. Being this close to a hot, wet, naked woman would have been arousing to any heterosexual man, or bi man. It was.

"Ryo, ready for a round two?"

"When I've got a sexy naked woman in my arms, why wouldn't I be?"

"Lets see if I can help with that," Ino reached down and stroked his cock. "This time you wont have to waste time getting a condom. I'm on the pill," she said before kissing him again.

Ryo groaned and pushed her against the shower wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him onto her. He slipped inside and Ino moaned. She used her legs to pull him farther in. He bagan to move, slamming her into the wall as the shower water drained over them. Ino gripped at his shoulders and managed to scratch one. Ryo hissed in both pain and pleasure. It was more arousing to him. Ino hit her climax before Ryo. That was any man's goal. He hit his and came inside her. Ino let out one last scream of pleasure. Then she slid off Ryo who kissed her again.

"Now you really must let me claen up. I can't go home smelling like sex," Ino told him.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving. Want something to eat? I've got breakfast stuff."

"A bagel with cream cheese would be nice," She smiled.

"A bagel it is," Ryo grabbed a towel and dried off before leaving the bathroom. He walked down into the kitchen and got the bagel. He put it in the toaster. While he was putting the cream cheese on, Ino came down fully dressed. "Just in time," Ryo said. "One bagel and cream cheese order up."

"Thanks! I'm gonna have to eat this on the go, though. Don't want to be too late getting home."

"That's okay, let me walk you to the door."

Ino giggled, "But you're in nothing but a towel."

"Ah, so what? It'd be rude if I didn't walk you to the door." Ino gave in and he followed her out. He stopped her before she had a chance to open the door and kissed her.

Ino opened the door before the kiss ended only to break the kiss at the sound of a gasp.

Sasuke stood there staring. "Sasuke-kun!" Ino said.

"Sasuke..." Ryo stared wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke looked down. "I just wanted to see you...I guess I came at a bad time...I'll go..." He booked it away.

"Sasuke, wait!" Ryo took one step before Sasuke was in his car driving off. "Shit!"

"Hey...Are you and Sasuke...?"

"He's not ready to come out of the closet. Make sure you don't tell anyone, okay? If you do, Sasuke will never talk to me again."

"It seems like he'll never talk to you after what he just saw."

"Danm!"

Ino left after talking a few more minutes. Ryo took a shower, for real this time, and got dresed. He ran to his truck and drove ten over to get to Sasuke's house. He knocked on the door very politely. A boy older than him answered the door. It must be Sasuke's brother, Itachi.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Sasuke. I'm..."

"Ryo, right? The boy who took my little brother on a date?"

"Uh...Sasuke told you that?"

"He didn't have to. I've been waiting a while for him to come out of the closet."

"Oh."

"Too bad he had to fall for a guy like you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You took him on one date and already broke his heart. Sasuke's not here anyway. And if he were I wouldn't let you see him."

"Can you tell me where he is?"

"I can." There was a pause.

"Well will you?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"He doesn't want to see you. I was supposed to tell you that. You can leave now." The door was shut.

Ryo fumed to his car. _'Maybe he went to Naruto's. They are best friends.'_ Ryo drove like a madman to get there. He didn't see an extra car but figured he'd ask anyway. He knocked. No answer. He knocked louder and there was still no answer. He banged on the door and rang the doorbell furiously.

"All right already, I'm coming!!!!" Naruto yelled before opening the door. He looked like he just woke up. "Ryo? What's up?"

"You haven't seen Sasuke have you?"

"No. Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure, that's why I'm looking for him. I kinda screwed up. Thanks anyway. See you at school tomorrow." With that Ryo left.

Naruto shut his door and sighed. "Happy now? I got rid of him."

"Thanks, Naruto." Sasuke said from the couch.

Naruto was surprised. Sasuke never said thanks. He sat down with his best friend. "Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"I..."

"So Ryo broke your heart?"

Sasuke looked up at him, "How..."

"Awe, c'mon. What kind of best friend would I be if I couldn't even except your sexually tendencies? I mean, all the signs were there. Every unbelievably sexy girl at school hits on you and you never act on it. Then when a good looking guy crosses your path you follow him with your eyes. Seriously, dude, try being more discreet if you don't want people to know."

"Wait, I do that?"

"All the time. So what happened with Ryo?"

Sasuke looked down. He started to cry.

"Sasuke..." Naruto hugged him. Ryo was going to get it.

**Oh-oh! Trouble in paradise and paradise hasn't even been established yet! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been very busy. So mostly everyone already knew Sasuke was gay, even before he did. Still, he isn't ready to come out of the closet just yet. Ryo messed up pretty bad and they aren't even a couple yet. We can only imagine what he'll do next. Thanks for reading as always. Plaese review guys!**


End file.
